


Memories of a Small Town in Colorado

by Rill



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Banter, Bisexual Craig (South Park), F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Multiship, Pansexual Kenny (South Park), Random Drabbles, Slow burn [?] Idk, Smut, Tagging as I go, Unrequited Love, YOLO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rill/pseuds/Rill
Summary: It's hard to say who hasn't dated who in South Park because the town is pretty small, and it just kinda happens.(Aka little drabbles I do when I'm bored)





	1. Smoke

"Do you ever think about how you dated your cousin in 5th grade?" 

"She's not really my cousin. She's a Tucker." 

"Hm." 

Craig watches Kenny type random numbers into the calculator in front of him. At one point, he types in numbers that spell "BOOBIES" upside down, probably out of boredom. 

He thinks about it more often than he would like to admit. Rebecca Tucker has always been a popular girl, and popular boys always date popular girls. So in 5th grade, they dated. 

They broke up in middle school when the rumor of Craig being gay for Tweek Tweak started. Also because at the time they thought they were related when they realized Thomas Tucker was Red's uncle, but that was another story to tell at a different time. The kids weren't wrong. But after two or three weeks of dating, they weren't right either. Craig and Tweek stayed together, if only so that the rest of South Park would leave them alone. 

Craig isn't gay, not really. He's bisexual. He appreciates a female body like Bebe's when he sees it, humors Clyde when they're talking about the hottest girls in school. But he also allows himself to admire the bodies of Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick when they're changing in the locker rooms because if you don't think those two are hot, something is wrong with you. 

Craig's relationship with Tweek became more like his relationship with Clyde, where he couldn't see himself attracted to him in the way others made him feel. But sometimes the two got together and what Craig did with Clyde about women, he did the same with Tweek about men. 

Honestly, it was fun teasing Tweek when he got flustered about his crushes. 

They break up after middle school because they decide they should start seeing other people. Craig dates Wendy for a while when she decides she's tired of Stan. 

It takes a lot of people by surprise, because everyone thought Craig was gay. It irritates him at first, but eventually he stops caring. 

They break up when Wendy starts feeling her heart strings pull for Stan again. She says the typical, "It's not you, it's me" line, and Craig is single for the rest of Freshman year. 

He and Kenny start talking when they end up sharing the same Summer job. They're in the local gas station and in need of money, and Craig grudgingly works with one of his enemies. No matter how hot Stan is, if it were him instead of Kenny, Craig might have quit then and there. But the McCormicks weren't so bad. 

"Alright, Emma Watson, Zac Effron, and Taylor Swift." 

He's not quite sure when their relationship turned into this. 

"Kill Taylor Swift, fuck Zack Effron, marry Emma Watson." 

"Good choice, Tucker." 

The usually stoic male rolled his eyes. 

"They were obvious choices." He paused, "Brendan Urie, Josh Keaton, and Selena." 

"Gomez or Quintanilla?" 

"Quintanilla." 

"Ooh, definitely fuck. She is gorgeous." 

Somehow, they had become bi-buddies. Well, Kenny was pansexual, but that was besides the point. 

"Alright, so what about Brendan and Josh?" 

Kenny opened his mouth, and he paused. 

"Oh god. I have to kill one of them don't I?" 

"Yep." 

"Noooooo, can't I marry both of them?" 

"Not the point of the game, no." 

"Fuck." 

"You already did that to Selena." 

Kenny gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, fine. Kill the singing god and marry space daddy." 

Craig burst out laughing. 

"What, do you have a daddy kink or something?" 

"No!" 

The two stared at each other for a long time. Craig wore a small smile while Kenny tried to look serious. 

"I have a space kink." 

The two burst out laughing, partly because of Kenny's stupidity, partly because they both just really needed to let out the laughter they were already holding. 

"Okay, but really though. Brendan is great, but Josh honest to god seems like a guy who will treat my children and I right." 

"And Brendan doesn't?" 

"He smokes too much." 

"You smoke too much, stupid." 

Kenny put a finger to Craig's lips. 

"Shhhh." 

Craig rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, real talk. Stan, Bebe, and..." Kenny paused for a moment, considering the third person. "Kyle." 

"Easy. Fuck Bebe, marry Kyle, kill Stan." 

"Oof. I can feel the hatred from here." 

"Come on, McCormick, give me a challenge." 

"Hmmm, okay fine." Kenny considered what options to give before a mischevious smile appeared on his face. 

"Me, Tweek, and Cartman." 

Craig opened his mouth, about to protest that he gave him another easy one, before he realized Kenny's strategy. 

Cartman was an obvious kill, and that left Kenny and Tweek. But with the options he has left, he would have to confess to Kenny that he either wants to fuck or marry him. 

It was a lose-lose situation in Craig's eyes. 

The blond haired male laughed softly. 

"Are you seriously considering fucking Cartman or something?" 

Craig was quiet at first. "Shouldn't it be against the rules to use you and I on the list?" 

"Just answer the question, Tucker." 

"Okay, fine. Obviously, kill Cartman..." 

He took a deep breath before a small smile found it's way to Craig's lips. 

"Marry Tweek, fuck you." 

"Oh? Why not marry me?" 

"You smoke too much." 

Craig stood up, deciding now was the perfect time to organize what was in storage and leaving a gaping Kenny at the counter. He watched the stoic male leave, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

"You fucking asshole." 

The nerve of that guy. He smoked just as much, if not more than Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reference to my other addiction, Voltron, with Josh Keaton haha. 
> 
> I kinda wanted to leave the answer to the question, "are they together?" To the reader's interpretation for now, but trust me. There will be more Crenny. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome! And if you want, you could request interactions between certain characters as well.


	2. Dance

Wendy is seated on Bebe's living room couch in a party which wasn't really to her taste. She was staring into the dark eyes of Stanley Marsh, star quarterback of the football team. 

"Dance with me." 

He repeated his statement. She was left speechless. 

Wendy is by far one of the most popular girls in South Park. She dates quarterbacks because that's just what popular girls do. She studies hard because that's just what daughters of doctors do. She's student council president because that's just what activists do. 

She attended this party because that's just what high schoolers do. 

She came here with her boyfriend Craig, but soon enough she lost him to the crowd. Wendy never thought Craig to be the party type, but she knows he only comes for Clyde who would be too nervous to come to Bebe's house without him. 

She purses her lips at the memory because it reminds her that she isn't the person Craig will prioritize over friends. 

Wendy has always been caught in this trap of being perfect. People adore her because she's this image of perfection, but people also despise her for her accomplishments. 

She became a mere image instead of a person the older she became. She was a straight-A student who cared about her community and dated the hottest jock because she's the lead cheerleader. 

She loved Stan. She knew that much. She cared for him deeply, and wanted the best for him. But the longer their relationship went, the more she doubted. While they were in a relationship, she realized they never actually did anything together. Neither party ever took the time to sacrifice their lunch with friends for each other, never walked each other to classes, never went out on Friday nights unless they coincidentally met up at a party. 

They broke up and Wendy decided she was tired of being what people expected. So she dated Craig, the nerdy basketball star. 

Small steps, okay? 

Nothing really changed. Craig was actually more of a romantic than she thought though, and sometimes they watched old Red Racer episodes together. She would laugh when she found out new and surprising things about the guy, and they enjoyed each other's company. 

But she knows they weren't meant to be. 

Sometimes Craig doesn't feel like talking. Which, wouldn't sound surprising, but when they're alone he actually talks a lot. He gets in this depressive mood and he doesn't trust Wendy with the secrets his mind holds. So eventually she stops trying to find out. 

She stares at Stan's hand that is outstretched for her right now, at this very moment. 

Wendy doesn't want to betray Craig's trust, doesn't want to take her ex's hand. From the corner of her eye, she sees her boyfriend. 

She stops breathing when she sees a small smile on his face, and a small nod of approval. 

He knew the same thing she did.

Wendy looked back at Stan and hesitantly took his hand. He easily lifted her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

They danced a slow dance in the middle of horny teenagers rocking along to some dubstep version of a song. But in their eyes, they were the only ones in the room. 

Wendy's not sure if Stan is her one and only, but she knows she's dancing with him right now because of some feeling in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as some people could probably tell, all these drabbles will be somewhat connected to each other. 
> 
> I actually really like Stan and Wendy being together. It's kinda this mutual love for each other, but neither side really tries to show it. I think that once they matured, they would get over that and would find comfort with each other, and eventually marry each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> But idk maybe that's just me haha
> 
> A lot of people hate Wendy cause she's a 'bitch' but like I think the things she does are pretty justified, or at least understandable, and she can be shallow but she also has the side of her that's likeable, and that's pretty much anyone who's human haha
> 
> But anyway, as always requests and any other comments are always welcome!


	3. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut for like a second

"Look, Stan, you have to understand that my friend is heartbroken." 

Bebe listened to her best friend speak to her boyfriend just moments before Prom Night. 

"I know- I know that!" She sighed softly. "Yes, I know prom tickets cost a lot. I know you got a limo. Stan, I'm-" 

She paused. 

"Mariachi?! Really, Stanley?" 

Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she got from her boyfriend. 

"Look, just let David and Luke go with their dates."

Bebe sighed softly, hugging her legs close to her chest. This call was taking far too long. 

"Oh? Craig's in this too?" Wendy laughed softly. "How in the world did you convince him to do that?" 

The blond haired girl in a T-Shirt and shorts watched her best friend idly twirl her hair as she spoke. Wendy hummed. 

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can go out and your Mariachi can play for me then. Now tell Craig to go back to Kenny." 

Her face grew sour. 

"Craig, everyone but you can clearly tell what's going on between you two!" 

She laughed and shook her head despite it being a call where the boys couldn't see her.

"Bye, Stanley. Bye Craig." 

Wendy sighed, finally turning back towards Bebe. 

"We're going out in your car." 

"What?" Bebe lifted her head up, confusion clearly written on her face. 

"You're not staying here. You need to have fun tonight too!" Wendy smiled and lifted her friend up, a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's dress you up." 

Bebe wore the the golden dress that was supposed to be for Prom and showed off her figure quite nicely. It was short in the front and long in the back, and anyone even remotely attracted to girls would take a glance at the chest she knew she had. 

She was going to dress this way for Clyde, but they broke up. 

Bebe knows that Wendy assumed she was upset because Clyde broke up with her yesterday, but that wasn't exactly what happened. Sitting in the passenger seat and letting Wendy drive her somewhere, she thought about what happened a few nights ago when she was alone with the boy. 

She watched him with careful eyes as his hands slipped under her shirt. Bebe let Clyde touch her because she trusted him, and they'd been dating for years now with a much more successful track record than Stan and Wendy. The boy's face was a bright red as he fumbled with her bra, and she laughed softly before helping him out. 

When his hands finally touched her breasts and he put his hands to work, she moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs snaked around his waist. 

Bebe stiffened when she felt his hardened member through his jeans and her tights. 

She looked into Clyde's eyes, panic suddenly on her face. But when she saw the sadness in the eyes of the red face, she knew that he would stop. 

Clyde sat her off of his lap, and he sat a safe distance from her. 

"Bebe, why are you in this relationship?" 

 

Even now, she couldn't find the answer to his question.

"We're here!" 

Wendy quickly got out of the car, Bebe following closely behind her. She looked out at the view of the small town known as South Park, a rusted fence the only thing between her and the large fall. 

"Craig and Kenny took me here once. In 10th grade when Stan and I were having problems again, they showed me this special place." 

She looked out into the town lights, gripping onto the fence. 

"It's a good place to be to just... Get out for a while, you know?" 

Bebe watched Wendy with a small smile on her face. Wendy, with her midnight black hair that reached her bare back that her bright red Prom dress exposed. Wendy with determined blue eyes that shone in the town lights, and the perfect spotlight known as the moon on her. Wendy with her perfect petite figure and small curves that only Bebe has ever closely admired in the locker rooms when her friend wasn't looking. 

Wendy who fit along side Stan like a puzzle piece. 

"Earth to Bebe!" 

The blond haired girl snapped out of her daze, looking down at her red-clad friend who wore a pout on her face. 

"Are you okay?" Concern showed on Wendy's face, and she started rambling something about if Bebe liked it here or not, but she wasn't listening. 

The blond haired girl leaned in, stealing a kiss from her best friend. 

She embraced Wendy tightly, but the petite girl struggled in her grip. She pushed Bebe away, confusion in her already tearing up eyes. 

Then she realized what she had done. 

"Oh my god." 

Bebe held a finger to her lips. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Wendy, I'm so sorry!" 

"Bebe, what the hell?!" 

She smeared the lipstick on her lips as if trying to wipe off something that Bebe left, whatever that was. 

And Bebe ran. 

 

She ran from the situation, ran from her best friend that she just kissed, ran from her confrontation with Clyde, ran from South Park, ran from everything. 

She cried now hidden away in the woods because she knew she fucked everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat? A South Park drabble with boobs? What is this sorcery? 
> 
> I'm actually a really big fan of Wendy and Bebe. But, I've decided to keep Stendy as a thing in this. And so, the lovely Bebe has been rejected. 
> 
> But don't worry, she will find love~
> 
> She kinda has to accept herself first tho. Cause right now even she has no idea what's going on with herself. 
> 
> Idk if I'll make a second part to this where they actually look for Bebe, maybe if it's requested
> 
> As always, comments of any kind are always welcome!


End file.
